Fifty Shades of Grey: Was it Really Meant to Be?
by Kelliruth70
Summary: My story picks up at the beginning of book two. Will Christian realize that he truly does love Ana or is his bond with Elena too strong? This is a HEA story however our famous couple has to weather some pretty tough storms.
1. Chapter 1

Fifty Shades of Grey: Was it Really Meant to Be?

My story picks up at the beginning of book two. Will Christian realize that he truly does love Ana or is his bond with Elena too strong? This is a HEA story however our famous couple has to weather some pretty tough storms.

Chapter 1

APOV

It has been three long very miserable days for me. As I'm getting ready for my first job I reflect back over the last couple of weeks. I can't believe I fell in love that fast and hard. There must have been a reason that fate had me wait until I was 21 years old to find love for the first time. Was it truly love or just an infatuation. Let's not forget the mind blowing sex. As my mind is focusing on what has happened my phone alerts me that I have an incoming text. My heart falters in hopes that it might be Christian however it is Kate wishing me well at my first day on my new job. After reading her text I decide that I need to leave for work. I take one last look in the mirror before heading to work for the day. Looking into my eyes you can see the stress that I have endured this past weekend. I do hope my new co-workers won't notice.

My first day flew by at work. My co-workers were extremely nice and helpful. It was nice not sitting in my apartment and staring at the same walls all day long. As I'm getting ready for bed I remember the conversation that Christian and I had discussing the contact. How he stated that if I don't agree to his arrangement that there would never be a relationship between us. But why did he let our arrangement go on for nearly three weeks without my signature? I have to stay true to my morals. What woman in their right mind would want to be beaten with a belt and then fucked into oblivion? Not me! I mean I can tolerate some pain, but the belt is crossing the line. As I start to drift to sleep and pray that I will get a good night rest I realize that I feel as deflated as Charlie Tango. Then I start to dream of those grey eyes.

Wednesday is finally here and it's after lunch. Just two and half more days until the weekend arrives. I have no plans nor do I feel like making plans. Just then I notice Jose is calling me. I choose to take the call. He wanted to remind about his art show tomorrow night. I'm such a poor friend, I forgot all about his big night. I tell him I will be there and can't wait to see him. Crap! I just realized that I sold my car and I have no transportation to get there. Kate did tell me I could use her car if I ever needed to. She's not due back until the weekend so I will just borrow her car and let her know when she returns. I can't wait until she returns, however I'm dreading the 20 questions on how come I'm no longer seeing Christian.

It's Thursday morning and I decide to wear the plum dress that I took from Kate's closet. It hangs more loosely now on me. I will contribute that to my lack of eating for the last week. I plan on leaving straight from work. The drive will be long since it is just me that will be going. Something I don't need is more free time to think about this past week.

I arrive at Jose's art show 10 minutes late. I notice him right away enjoying the company of others when he spots me. Jose excuses himself and walks over to welcome me. "Ana, I was beginning to worry about you. Did you come by yourself?" My eyes glisten with tears when I confirm that I am indeed alone. Jose expression tells me that my eyes did not go unnoticed by him. Jose keeps me by his side all night long. After the last patron has left I decide it is time to say my goodbyes. "Jose, I enjoyed your show and next time, please warn me if there is going to be pictures of me on display. I was taken aback when I turned the corner and saw those huge images of myself." Jose looks thoughtful and his reply catches me off guard. "Ana you're a very beautiful woman. I know we will always be good friends and nothing more. I will always cherish the times that you worked with me and I had the chance to photograph you like that." Tears threaten to poor over. Jose grabs me into a big bear hug and I can't help but hug him back. I even give him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jose will never be more than a close friend that I cherish and that I think of as brother.

As I make my way to Kate's car I can't help but feel that I'm being watched. I look around and don't notice anything that should be alarming. I get into her car and prepare to leave. But before I do all the grief that I'm going through decides to showup take over. I slump over the steering wheel and let my sobs rack my body.

CPOV

The first three days was purgatory for me. I thought I harrowed Hell in the past, but this beats everything. I have thought several times about contacting Ana and I keep telling myself that she is better off without me. By Thursday I decide I will go over to her apartment and beg for forgiveness. First I stop too by her a dozen white roses. When I pull up to the florist, my phone rings. "Grey" I snap. It is Taylor informing me that Ana has left in Kate's car and is headed north on I-5. That's when it dawns on me that she told me last week about Jose's art show this Thursday night. That little fucker will probably be all over Ana once he realizes that I'm no longer in the picture. I jump back into my car and head north.

Once I arrive it appears that the art show is over. I stand at the window and my heart clenches when I notice My Ana hugging that fucker and then kisses him on the cheek. Am I too late to salvage our relationship? Is that we had was a relationship? I've only ever had contractual agreements before. The longest arrangement I ever had was with Elena. Now she is a dear close friend of mine. Elena has helped this past week. She has listened to me about how I feel about Ana. She came over right away when she realized that Ana had left me. She feels that Ana is not cutout for a lifestyle that I live. Maybe she is right. After all I am fifty shades of fucked up. I notice Ana walking towards the doors and decide I better exit before she sees me. For Ana, even though I feel like I'm in deepest darkest part of my own personal Hell, I will let her be. I have never backed down from something that I have wanted, but I won't ever hurt Ana again.

This is my first attempt at writing any sort of story. Please feel free to leave a comment. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifty Shades of Grey: Was it Really Meant to Be?

My story picks up at the beginning of book two. Will Christian realize that he truly does love Ana or is his bond with Elena too strong? This is a HEA story however our famous couple has to weather some pretty tough storms.

Chapter 2

APOV

The last two weeks have been nothing but a blur. The weekend after Jose's art show I decided to start bringing manuscripts home with me to read on the weekends. I have no desire to go out and see anyone. Kate is too involved with Elliott at this point to notice the real pain that I have endured lately. This is fine by me the less she notices the more I can avoid her questions. I have caught Elliott on a couple of occasions giving me a sympathetic look. Neither one of them has informed me on how Christian is doing. I probably don't want to know anyway. Knowing him he has probably found a trained sub that loves getting her ass beat with a belt.

Ethan moved into our apartment when they returned from their vacation. He's a great roommate and he honors my personal space. I'm sitting here enjoying the breeze from the open window when Ethan decides to make his presence knowing on this Saturday morning. "Hey Ana banana, why are you up so early on a Saturday morning?" I have to giggle at him. He must not realize that it's almost ten in the morning. Come to think of it he wasn't home when I went to bed at eleven last night, so he evidently had a late night. "Ethan unlike you I chose to go to bed early." He smiles at my response and decides not to say anything. He knows that I've been heart broken and doesn't pry. At one time he did tell me that if I ever need to talk that he's here for me.

I decide to venture out today and explore the area that I live in. Everything is in walking distant and I still use the bus for farther commutes. I still haven't purchased a new car yet. I will eventually, but at this time I'm doing well with my commutes. Ethan wants to join me on my journey. This is fine with me. I've decided that it's time I join the land of the living again. At this time I have no desire to date anyone. I loop my arm through Ethan's as we walk down the sidewalks and window shop. It's close to noon and Ethan hears my tummy rumble, "Ana, this looks like a nice little deli to eat lunch, what do you say?" Here lately my appetite is starting to return gradually. Over the course of the last few weeks I have lost at least 5 pounds if not more. "Sure Ethan I am quite hungry now." We decide to sit at the tables that adorn the front of the deli on the sidewalk. I look up and notice an older blonde woman staring at me. Not a hair is out of place on her toned, tanned body. She makes her way over to me and smiles. "Pardon my intrusion but are you Anastasia?" I blink a few times trying to figure out how she knows me before I reply. "Yes, my name is Anastasia. How do you know me?" Her reply is instant. "Christian is a dear close friend of mine. I remember him telling me that he was trying to train a new sub named Anastasia. I also saw your picture in the paper from your graduation ceremony and I thought I recognized you. I'm glad that I ran into you. You should have known that you would never have never fit into our lifestyle. It was the right thing to do to walk away from it. Christian is content with his life again and I intend to make sure he stays that way." I stare at her in disbelief as she turns and walks away. I can't believe what a bitch she is and what Christian ever saw in her. Before Ethan returns with our lunch I decide I will push the conversation that I had with the bitch to the back of mind. I want to enjoy the rest of my day with Ethan and not let her sour my good mood at this time.

After returning to the apartment Kate and Elliott are discussing plans for dinner. They insisted that Ethan and I join them. Kate said they were going to a quaint little Italian restaurant not too far from our apartment. I decided to wear a blue summer dress that I recently purchased. It has a square neckline and hangs just above my knees. I keep my hair down with the ends lying in loose curls. Elliot drives us all to the restaurant even though it is within walking distant of our apartment. Everyone is discussing what they would like afterwards. Ethan considered asking Mia to join us however she had made plans to hang out with some of her friends. I've tried not to think about the earlier conversation that I had with that bitch, but I can't help replaying it in mind.

The restaurant has deep burgundy walls with Italian music playing in the background. The booths are U shaped and dividing each booth is a nice large green plant that provides privacy from seeing who is sitting in the next booth. Elliott and Kate sits across from Ethan and I. The guys get in first and slide across the seat so Kate and I don't have to do that which could cause our dresses to bunch up. We are looking over our menus when I vaguely make out a man's voice in the booth behind us. Out first all I could tell is that his whispering become more louder. When I hear the name Anastasia I start to really pay attention. That's when I notice its Christian voice. "Elena, I realized that Anastasia was not cut out to be in a relationship with me and you know once I end a relationship I make no further attempts to contact them." I can feel my face reddened and look up to see if anyone has noticed what I just heard. Everyone seems to be engrossed in looking at their menus. I can feel my eyes start to sting and abruptly get up to leave. In doing so I knock the damn plant off its stand. The last thing I hear is Christian, "Anastasia, wait!" I'm out the door and headed back to my apartment.

CPOV

It's been two weeks since I was an ass and let Anastasia walk out of my life. John was shocked to say the least when I informed that I had burnt all the belts. I thought it was the right thing to do to let her go and be happy. She is the first woman that I have ever pursued and I've never felt like this after ending a contract with a previous submissive. Anastasia was one of a kind and I'm now starting to realize that I have fallen in love with her. I don't know if it's best to try and work through some of my issues before I attempt to get her back. I never want to her hurt again.

Elena is really starting to become a pain in my ass. She has made contact with me daily trying to get me interested in another sub. The truth is I don't want another sub. I have no desire to see anyone else, except for Anastasia. I'm worried if I don't work out my issues fast enough that Anastasia will meet someone else. Fuck! What the hell do I do? I've agreed to meet Elena tonight for supper. Hopefully I can get it into her head to let me be and to stop trying to find me a new sub.

We have already order and waiting on our food when I bring up the subject that she needs to stop looking for another submissive for me. Her reply infuriates me instantly. "Christian, darling you know I'm only looking out for your well-being. I do hope you have realized that I'm the one that should find a submissive for you. Look at the mess that was created when you pursued that Anastasia girl. She wasn't cutout for our lifestyle."

My whispered voice becomes louder as I scowl at her. "You have no idea how I feel about Anastasia. She was one of a kind and I'm to the point that I would move Heaven and Hell to get her back. I have no desire for another submissive and I want you to stop looking for one for me. Elena, I realized that Anastasia was not cut out to be in a relationship with me and you know once I end a relationship I make no further attempts to contact them." I realize that my voice has become louder, so I whisper again in hopes that no one has heard me. "Anastasia is different I want to contact and I have realized that I…" At this point someone knocks over the plant that divides our booths. When I get up I notice that it was Anastasia that knocked it over. I call for her but she keeps going until she is out the door. That's when I notice my brother, Kate, and another guy sitting in the booth that My Anastasia just retreated from. They are all wearing the same shocked expression. Fuck! How much did she hear of my conversation? The other guy looks familiar but at this time I can't place him. My mind is elsewhere wandering on what I should do. I turn and look at Elena while I throw my napkin on the table and storm out of the restaurant hoping to locate Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews and followers. This is my first story that I have ever done. I love the original Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy. I just wanted to do something different. I have read a lot of amazing stories on fan-fiction about Christian and Ana. I just hope my story is half as amazing as some of those.

I hope you're not disappointed in this chapter.

Chapter 3

APOV

It's been seven weeks since I left Christian's apartment and five weeks since that ill-fated evening at the Italian restaurant. Christian followed me back to my apartment that night. I managed to make it through the front door before he was able to gain access to enter. When I arrived in the apartment I heard Christian's anxious voice over the intercom asking, no begging, me to allow him into the apartment.

"_Anastasia please let me come up. We need to talk. I should have contacted you sooner and I'm an ass for waiting this long to contact you."_

"_Christian I don't want to talk to you at this time. Please just let me be. I believe you have said enough." I try very hard not to break down and start sobbing. I don't want him to think I've been upset since I left._

"_Anastasia I don't think you heard the whole conversation between Elena and I. Please let me explain." _

"_Christian, NO, just go! I don't want to discuss anything. I'm happy now. Just. Let. Me. Be." _

When he mentioned Elena's name I saw red. I had no further desire to talk to him at that point. I just wanted a nice hot bath and a good book to read that night. Then maybe after I calmed down I would contact him.

It was the following week that he sent a dozen of roses to me after work. I should have sent him a message thanking him; however I just wasn't ready to talk to him. I wonder if Elena ever told him about our conversation that day. A couple of weeks after that day I went out with a nice young man named Liam. I met him at the coffee shop that I sometimes go to on my lunch. I have no feelings for him other than just friends. He just recently experienced a bad break up with his girlfriend. Liam is nice looking. He's tall, has dark almost black hair, and olive colored skin. I'm just not ready to start seeing anyone on a serious level. The first time we went out as friends we went to the pier and walked the boardwalk watching all the boats. The most recent outing we went to a July 4th celebration. It's been almost three weeks since then. I have never mentioned Christian to him. I don't feel close enough to him to discuss that time.

Kate has been spending more and more time at Elliot's. She has mentioned that they are becoming very serious and she thinks he might ask her to move in with him. I can still talk to Kate when I feel the need, but I don't want her to be hostile towards Christian since she goes over to the Grey's frequently. I didn't divulge everything to her about our breakup. She told me that Grace has asked about me and said their door was always open to me. Kate also said that Grace was very disappointed to hear that Christian and I are no longer seeing each other.

Ethan is also spending more time with Mia. This leaves a very quiet apartment. I'm thankful that I was an only child and I'm use to being able to entertain myself. I'm happy that Kate and Ethan both found a mate that they enjoy spending time with. I'm not certain what I will do once they both decide they no longer want to live in this apartment.

I have an appointment with Dr. Greene today. I was thankful that once a month she works in her office on a Saturday morning. This allows me not to miss any work. The last time I took the mini pill was the morning I left Christian's. I don't suspect that I'm pregnant. I did have my period a few weeks ago. It was about a week late and was abnormal. I have never been on any type of birth control before and when I called and asked the nurse if this was normal she told me that I needed to come for a consult with Dr. Greene. I think I will ask if I can start back on them. Just for precautions. I don't plan on having sex any time soon, but I sure as hell don't want to wake up in anothers stranger bed one day and worry about an unplanned pregnancy. As I look at the clock I realize I have forty-five minutes to get to my appointment.

I arrive at my appointment fifteen minutes early and notice I'm the only one in the waiting room. This is a relief to me. This means I shouldn't have to wait long. The nurse calls my name and ushers me back to do my vital signs. I notice that I gained back what weight I lost when I stopped eating regularly for a few weeks. The nurse hands me a cup for a urine sample and after providing her the sample directs me to room.

I pick up a magazine and start to read an article when Dr. Greene enters with a stern look on her face. "Good day Anastasia what can I help with you?"

I start to wonder if I was her only appointment for the day and she is wishing that she didn't have to deal with me. "Dr. Greene I stopped the mini pill on June fourth. My last period was a week late and abnormal. I was wondering if I should restart the mini pill or is this common after it's stopped?" Dr. Greene asks me what I mean by abnormal. I explain that my period barely lasted two days and was very light. She now has a very concerned look on her face. "Prior to this most recent period, when was the first day of your last period?" I have to stop and think and remember it was when I was in Georgia. "I started on May 31st and that's the day I started the mini pill." She asks immediately when my period stopped. My reply is instant. It was the day before I flew back to Seattle, June 2nd. "Anastasia did you use any other forms of birth control the first couple of days that you started using the mini pill? We recommend that when you start a new form of birth control that a second contraceptive is also used to prevent pregnancy until the pill is in your system." My face falls at her last statement. What if I am pregnant? What will Christian do? Will he even acknowledge the baby? I need to breathe. I'm starting to panic and it hasn't even been confirmed that I am. Breathe Ana, breathe.

"Anastasia I think we need to perform an ultrasound to rule out the possibility of a pregnancy." My answer is barely audible; however I do consent to one. She has me lie on the table with my legs spread. She is going to do a transvaginal ultrasound. She turns the machine on and inserts the probe that has a condom over the end. She moves the probe around and then freezes the screen when she notices a small bean shaped object to print off. "Anastasia it appears that you are around six to seven weeks pregnant. I will need to see you every four weeks for a prenatal exam, do you have any questions?"

My heart falls and I start to have fears on how I'm going to tell Christian. "Why did I have a period a few weeks ago then?"

"Anastasia some women will experience a very light period during the first few weeks of pregnancy. It's actually not a normal period. Some even have cramping during this time. What actually causes this is the fetus attaching to the uterine wall. It's nothing that you should be concerned about." She then hands me a package of information and a prescription for prenatal vitamins.

After what seems like forever I head home. Once I reach my apartment I head into my bedroom and start to flip through the pamphlets. There is information about development, foods and beverages to avoid, and the last one is information about terminating unwanted pregnancies and adoption websites. That's when it all hits me and I let the tears flow.

**#####################################**

It has been a week since I have found out that I am expecting my baby. Well just not my baby, but Christian Grey's baby as well. I have mulled over all week long what I should do. I am very adamant that I am keeping this baby and I will tell Christian. He has every right to know that he will be a father. It will be his choice what type of relationship he will want with his child. I have managed to stay in a good mood when Kate or Ethan is at the apartment. I don't want them to know now. I realize that I will need to start looking for a new place to live. I doubt very much if they will want to be disturbed with 2 a.m. feedings. I am going to wait until at least September before I break the news to my parents. I probably won't be seeing them until closer to my birthday.

Today is the day that I decided I would go over to Escala and inform Christian. I didn't call him before I left. I'm hoping that I won't be intruding on anything or anyone. If he decides to be active in this babies life the first thing I will establish is MY child will not be introduced in any form to one of his submissive. His life may be fucked up but I will be damned if he is going to fuck up this child's life.

The doorman greets me as I walk through the lobby. I press the button to call for the elevator praying that he has not changed the code to the penthouse. The elevator finally arrives. As the doors open my mouth pops open and I'm at a loss for words. Elena comes walking out of the elevator. She shoves a piece of paper in her purse. She squares her shoulders and looks at me. In a very hateful tone she starts her verbal assault. "Anastasia I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here. You are a mousy little gold digging whore. Do you actually think that Christian Grey is going to believe he is the father of your child? He will definitely demand a paternity test. Is that what you want on the front page of every gossip magazine, you accusing him of being your bastard child's father? What happened to the young man you were seeing a few weeks ago, did he not have enough money in his bank account?" I stand there with hot tears running down my cheeks. I don't know if I should still proceed onto the elevator or leave. Elena's last comment she makes before she turns and leaves determines what I will do. "Oh and Anastasia you really should have called. He has his new submissive waiting for him in the playroom. I'm assuming he won't want to be bothered by your little problem." That's when I decide I will no longer attempt any contact with Christian Grey, even though I will always love him.

GPOV

I return a day early from my trip to my sisters. Mr. Grey has always been generous about making sure I have the weekends off, but my sister had plans this evening and I decided to return home early. I pick up the mail in the lobby before I head upstairs. The top letter is from Dr. Greene's office. I really hope he has not found another sub. We have witnessed so many mood swings with him over the past couple months since Ms. Steele has left. I think he fell in love with her and he is too damned stubborn to confront his feelings about her. Maybe they are back together if the letter is from Dr. Greene. Taylor said that Mr. Grey has never used the top OB/GYN in Seattle before for any of the previous submissive or paid that kind of expense. I arrive at the penthouse and place the mail on the table in the foyer. I will take my bags to my room and then come back and take the mail to Mr. Grey's office. When I come back down I notice that Elena is placing Mr. Grey's mail back on the table. "Mrs. Lincoln I didn't hear you come in. Can I help you with you anything?" I then grab the stack of mail. I really wish Mr. Grey would consider changing the code. Elena is a piece of work.

"I just stopped by to talk to Christian. Is he in his office? I'm sorry I knocked the stack of letters off the table with my purse. I was just picking them up when you walked in."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lincoln but Mr. Grey isn't scheduled to arrive back from Taiwan until late tomorrow evening. Would you like for me to let him know that you came by?"

"No Gail. No need, I know how to contact him. Have a nice day."

I will need to remember to let Taylor know that she stopped by. I don't trust that woman with my life. Taylor feels the same about her. He tells me that we need to respect Mr. Grey's private life. I wish Miss Steele was still with Mr. Grey. She was like a ray of sunshine in this apartment. I take the mail to Mr. Grey's office and decide that I will watch some television, something that I rarely do.

EPOV

I decide to go to Christian's today to speak to him. He has been very cold and distant with me since the incident at the restaurant. He needs to realize that I know what's best for him. He hasn't returned any of my calls for the last two weeks. He did say that he would be in Taiwan for a few weeks conducting business, however in the past he has never ignored my calls. I think he was to return yesterday. He really needs to find a new sub to release some of his tension.

I walk into the foyer and notice that the apartment is empty. There is a stack of mail sitting on the table. The top letter is from Dr. Greene's office and appears to be a billing invoice. Christian hasn't said anything about retaining a new sub and this isn't the normal OB/GYN he uses. I open it up and notice the patient's name, Anastasia Steel. Are they together again and did she go to Taiwan with him? That's when I notice the date of service was last Saturday and next to that the charges are for states ultrasound and pregnancy test. Fuck! Christian can't find out about this. If this is his child, and I'm assuming it is since he received the bill, this will mess up our relationship. I will take this with me and pay the bill with cash. That way it shouldn't be traced back to me. Gail startles me and I need to cover my tracks. I don't want her to figure out that I took a piece of his mail. On my way down to the lobby I decide I need to go home and figure out a solution for this little problem. The elevator doors open and there stands Anastasia. I might as well start playing on her insecurities.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I can't believe that this is the beginning of October already. I'm a little over seventeen weeks pregnant now. I haven't told Christian yet. I think of all the different scenarios that could happen once I tell him. I have decided to wait until I am farther along in the pregnancy or wait until after the baby is born to tell him. My hormones have been all over and I don't want them to interfere in my decision on what I should do. I really want my baby to know their father, but it will be up to the father to decide on that relationship. I was deprived of knowing my birth father and I'm very thankful that Ray is part of my life.

Ray was in a terrible accident in September. At that time no one knew of my pregnancy and I was able to hide my bump pretty well. My emotions were all over the place and everyone had assumed that it was because of the accident. The day of his accident Liam had asked me to join him for lunch. He wanted to tell me in person that he was trying to work on the issues with his ex-girlfriend. I wished him the best of luck. We were just finishing up when I received the call about Ray's accident. Liam was sweet enough to drive me to Portland and even stayed with me until Ray was out of surgery.

When I was coming out of the cafeteria I literally ran into Grace. I had my head down texting my mother updating her on Ray's condition. Come to find she had a past colleague that worked at the hospital and was catching up with her. Grace offered to look over Ray's chart to see if there was anything that she could offer help with. She wrapped me in a warm embrace and afterwards she held me by my upper arms as she studied my face. I had a feeling that she might suspect something. After all she is doctor.

I told my parents shortly after the accident about my pregnancy. They were both shocked to say the least. However, both were very supportive of my choices and honored my wishes on letting me make my own decisions. They didn't ask too many questions about why I was no longer with Christian. I could tell though they weren't happy with the fact that I hadn't told him yet.

Kate was a different story when I told her. I had to make her promise that she would not say anything. I didn't what Elliott would say or who he would tell once he was informed. I finally told her about how Elena had confronted me. This made her furious, especially since the Grey's think she is wonderful. Wonderful my ass, if they only knew. She promised me that she would let me handle it my way. Although she did make a comment, that I don't think I was meant to hear, about having Grey's balls on a platter. She and Elliot are engaged now and are planning a late spring wedding. This way she says it is so I can be her Maid of Honor. I'm hoping Ray will be able to take care of the baby then. Kate and Elliott are having an engagement party towards the end of October. She said she would completely understand if I didn't attend. I probably won't because I don't know what I will do if I came face to face with Christian and haven't told him anything by that point.

I just left Dr. Greene's office and am admiring my sonogram picture. I did find out the sex of the baby. Being a single parent I need to be prepared. This way I can shop for clothes that are on sale. It's the little things that I wish I was able to share with my baby's father. I felt the baby kick for the first time the other day. I instantly started crying because I didn't have anyone to share this special moment with. As I am walking I have my head down not paying attention. I just can't take my eyes off my baby's first beautiful picture. I come to an abrupt stop when I feel myself tripping over something or someone. I notice a hand automatically fly up and land on my stomach. This keeps me from face planting on the middle of the sidewalk. The hand lingers a little longer than necessary when I slowly look up and notice it was Christian who stopped me. He was walking out of the coffee shop that I frequently go to and I tripped over one of his feet. He is just as shocked as I am. I don't think he has realized where his hand is still placed.

"Anastasia, how have you been?" His voice is breathless.

I don't get a chance to answer when I notice his wide eyes. My baby, no OUR baby, has decided this is the time to start kicking me. Gauging Christian's reaction I am assuming that he felt the baby kick as well. I notice Christian looking down at my now swollen belly and quickly removes his hand. About that time a taxi pulls up and I jump in it leaving him standing there speechless. My eyes glisten with tears. I dig in my purse looking for my sonogram picture when I realize I must have dropped it. This day started out great and now I'm a mess of hormones that are all in turmoil. That was the perfect opportunity to ask Christian if we could talk and I stand there like a deer caught in headlights.

CPOV

These past few months have been a blur. When I returned from my business trip in Taiwan Taylor had informed me that Elena had stopped the day before. She hasn't made any attempt to contact me until about a week ago.

I'm continuing my sessions with Flynn. I have finally confessed that I did fall in love with Anastasia. I had been having Taylor keep an eye on her. She still has not deposited that check for her car. I would direct deposit the money into her account, but then she might become suspicious of how I know that information. I was able to purchase SIP and this has been embargoed. I insisted that Anastasia Steele receive a raise once it was turned over to me. I keep a close eye on everyone that has direct contact with her. On a weekly basis I would review the surveillance photos that I would have my security detail take of Anastasia. I asked them to only provide me with pertinent ones after seeing her on three different days with the same guy. In the pictures there was never any public show of affection, but I did note that he accompanied Anastasia to Portland when her father was in an accident.

My mom told she ran into Anastasia at the hospital and there was something that looked different about her. I went back and started reviewing the pictures again. I noticed that she was no longer wearing tight clothing. Her blouses had more of a flare to them. It's when I was reviewing them that Elena had stopped by. She noticed I had the pictures out on my desk and questioned what I was doing with them. I pointed out that Anastasia looked different but I couldn't understand why. That's when my world came crashing down and I realized that I waited too long to get My Anastasia back. That's when I realized that it was over and she never loved me like she said. Elena's words were like a sword cutting deep into my heart. "Christian it looks very clear to me that she is expecting."

"Expecting what Elena?"

"Christian you can be very obtuse at times. In these pictures it is clear that she is pregnant. I would probably say no more than 12 weeks along."

I have never studied pregnant women before. I wouldn't know what they looked like if they were 3 months or 9 months pregnant.

It has been a week since Elena showed up and today I ran into Anastasia. I didn't know what to say to her. When I felt the baby kick my hand I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for the fucker that got her pregnant. She looked irresistible, but there was something about her reaction that caught me off guard. So I'm locked in my office looking over all the pictures that have been taken of her since she left me. Then I study the sonogram picture that she must have dropped when she almost tripped. I picked it up when she jumped into the cab and she didn't hear me call her name so I could give it back to her. I shoved it in my jacket pocket and now I have it. I notice in the top corner it has Baby Boy Steele. Steele? Why wouldn't the father's name be on it? Is he not with Anastasia anymore? If I was the father I would be spoiling her with everything possible a mother to be would desire. Maybe I can still get Anastasia back. The question is could I be a step-father to Anastasia's child? I was adopted and I couldn't ask for two of the best parents. I look at the time and realize I have a meeting with Elliot. He wants to discuss plans for his engagement party in two weeks. I don't have a clue why he wants my input. I don't know anything about fucking engagement parties or weddings!

**##################################################################**

It's the day of my brother's engagement party. I have looked over every little bit of information that I've been given about Anastasia. "Taylor, could you come in here?" I yell.

"Sir?"

"Do you have any other information regarding Ms. Steele?"

"Yes Sir, Gail wanted to know if you remember receiving a letter from Dr. Greene when we returned from Taiwan? She said it was in the mail the day she returned from her sister and when she came downstairs Mrs. Lincoln had the mail in her hand. Mrs. Lincoln said she knocked the mail off the table and was putting it back. However she felt uneasy about her reaction."

My blood starts to boil. Why would I receive letter from Dr. Greene? I have only used her services for Anastasia. She is the best OB/GYN in Seattle. I only wanted the best for Anastasia. "Taylor when a woman is pregnant when does the baby start to kick and someone who places a hand on a pregnant belly feel the baby kick?"

"When my ex-wife was pregnant with Sophie she was around eighteen weeks pregnant when I felt Sophie for the first time. Why do you ask Sir?

"No reason Taylor. That will be all." Could Anastasia be farther along in this pregnancy? I saw her three weeks ago and Elena afterwards. Elena said she was around twelve weeks along. How would Elena know how far along she was? She has never been pregnant before and I doubt very much if she researched this. I will find out my answers tonight. I don't give a fuck if I cause a scene at Elliot's engagement party or not. I want to know if this baby is mine or not, and if it is I have every intention of bringing My Anastasia back to Escala with me tonight so we can lay everything out on the table. This is something that I should have pulled my head out of my ass several weeks ago.

I arrive at my parent's home on a mission. I notice that Elena's vehicle is here. I want to see Anastasia first then I will deal with Elena. I walk through the front door and notice the guests are mingling. I immediately seek out Elliot and ask him if Anastasia is here. He informs me that I should probably ask Kate and he states that she is in the kitchen overseeing something. I pass the closed doors to the dining room when I'm halted in my tracks.

"You are a bitch! Why would say those words to Anastasia. She is my dearest and closest friend and would never want to hurt anyone." Kate says in a high pitched tone. She is one gal that Elena has no idea what she is up against.

"Anastasia is nothing but a mousy little gold digger and the only reason she got knocked up with Christian's Bastard child is for his money." Elena spits back

That's when I decide to make my presence known. When I open the door I see that Kate has Elena by the hair on the back of her head and with all her force she slams her face into the mantle of the fireplace. They both stop and look up to see me. Kate is fuming and Elena has blood trickling down her nose. I am furious at what was just revealed. "Elena did you know all along that this was my child?" She comes over to me and places a hand on my upper arm. I immediately knock it away. "Christian she isn't meant for you. You know it is me who you desire. I taught you everything and most importantly how to fuck." Just then my mom enters and smacks Elena across the face. I look at my mom in the eyes and can see rage and sorrow. "Christian I think you need to go and speak to Anastasia. She needs you and I will deal with this unwanted house guest. However I do expect to talk to you soon." I turn to Kate and ask where Anastasia is. I panic when she informs me that Anastasia is on her way to visit her mom in Georgia. I have to see her now and if that means flying to Georgia tonight then I will. We have too much to discuss and I have waited far too long.

I'm headed to the airport and driving as fast as I can. Kate was kind enough to give me Anastasia's flight information. I call Taylor and ask him to call the airport and either delay Ana's flight or have them ask her to step off the plane. I don't care how much this will cost me because I need to see Anastasia tonight. Once I arrive at the terminal I run full force through the crowded airport. I reach Ana's gate but don't see her. I run down the loading gate and make it onto the plane. I spot Ana immediately. She looks absolutely beautiful sitting in the front seat. Her expression is one of shock. "Christian what are you doing?"

"Anastasia we need to talk now. We have waited too long."

"Christian there is nothing we need to talk about it. I'm going to visit my mother for a week."

"Anastasia I want you to answer one question for me, is this baby mine?" I say as I lay my hand on her swollen belly. "If you can honestly tell me this baby is not mine, I will get off this plane and will leave you alone for the week. However when you get back there are issues that we need to clear up. So, Anastasia am I going to be a father." I hold my breath waiting for her reply. I notice a tear slip from her eye and roll down her cheek. Her eyes are pooling with tears and she starts biting her lip. Then the next five words cause all the air to leave my lungs…..


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this chapter does not disappoint anyone. Thank you for all the reviews and did enjoy reading all the comments and what everyone seems to think those 5 little words will be.

Chapter 5

CPOV

It has been eight hours since I arrived on the plane and asked Ana if I was indeed her baby's father. I am currently sitting in my home office going back over the pictures that were taken of Ana and every report that I received over the last five months. Also I am thinking about the confrontation with Elena and Kate. I take a swig from the glass of brandy that I have been nursing and look up at the clock. It's now 2 a.m. tomorrow I will need to call my mom and have the long dreaded conversation with her that I had always hoped would never happen. I can't believe I have been so blinded by my friendship with Elena. What she put Ana through won't even compare to what she has coming. I think back to if I had been just ten minutes late reaching Ana's flight I would have never heard those words. She looked so beautiful sitting in that plane seat. She was rubbing her pregnant belly when I noticed her and then she looked up with a shocked expression on her face. I will never forget that conversation with Ana as long as I live.

"_Anastasia I want you to answer one question for me, is this baby mine?" I say as I lay my hand on her swollen belly. "If you can honestly tell me this baby is not mine, I will get off this plane and will leave you alone for the week. However when you get back there are issues that need cleared up. So, Anastasia am I going to be a father." _

When she looked up at me her eyes were pooling with tears. I watched a tear slip down her cheek as she bit her lip. Those five little words changed my world in a nano second. _"Christian this is your baby."_ I immediately pulled her up and embraced her while tears ran down my cheeks. I carefully lifted her up and carried her off that plane bridal style and promised that I would take her to Georgia once we cleared up the issues. I can't believe that I, Christian Grey, will be a father and this baby will be my first, I mean our, first born son. I was always very careful to never impregnate a sub; however, Anastasia is different. I fell in love with Ana.

I decide that it is time for bed. I walk back to the bedroom and I am mesmerized by the site that I see. My Anastasia is curled up in the middle of my bed and with any luck it will very soon become our bed. She is breathtaking laying in there. The top sheet is wrapped snug around her belly that is caring our son. I sit carefully on the edge of the bed so I don't disturb and I'm completely fascinated by this sight. I reach over and rub our son through his mommy's belly. I grin like a fool when I receive a tap back from him. It scares the hell out of me just thinking about if I would have never ran into her a few weeks ago and started putting all the puzzle pieces together.

We arrived back at Escala and talked about everything. Ana was very emotionally when she told me about the confrontations she had with Elena. I was the luckiest man alive when she believed me that I was in Taiwan the day she came to Escala to tell me about the baby. If I would have known sooner I would have went with Ana to every doctor's appointment she had. I told Ana about what happened at my mom's and asked her not to be upset with Kate. She was shocked and elated about what Kate did to Elena. I can't say I blame her considering what Elena did to her. One thing that was really eating away at me was the times she was with Jose, Ethan, and I think his name was Liam. She assured me that she was still only mine. I don't know how would have handle the news that she was with another man in a way that I have only been with her. I have always been fateful in my past relationships with subs and even though we weren't together during the past five months I just couldn't bring myself to be with another woman. I think that's when I realized that I had fallen in love with her. My heart broke when she told me how crushed she was after leaving me that day. We discussed what we could have done to prevent all this misery that we have been through recently. Tears ran down her cheeks when I told her that I loved her and that is what I started to tell Elena that day at the restaurant.

I crawl into bed beside Ana and she instantly reaches out for me. I take in a slow deep breath as she places her arm over my torso. I don't have the reaction that I thought I would have. It actually warms my blood. Her head is lying in the crook of my mine and just as I am about ready to doze off I hear the most amazing words I can from her sweet lips. "Christian, I love you." I kiss the top of her head and in a soft whisper I reply "Sleep Baby, I love you."

I wake with a start Sunday morning and look at the clock, 8:33; I never sleep this late unless Ana is beside me. Then I realize that she isn't in bed with me anymore. Please tell me I wasn't dreaming. I walk into the kitchen and the smell of bacon immediately causes my stomach to growl. I see Ana trying to reach something on the top shelf of the cabinet and fear courses through. Her one arm stretched way above her head while the opposite hand cradles our son. 'Anastasia, should you be stretching like that? Let me get whatever you need. I don't want you hurting yourself or our son." She looks at me with amusement and love in her eyes. I have always been the protective type and that will never change. I don't want any harm coming to her or our unborn son. She is trying to reach the box of tea that I had kept in hopes that she would return. I take it out of the cabinet and make a mental note that Gail needs to rearrange the cabinets so anything that Ana will need to use will be within her reach.

During our breakfast we discuss today's agenda. We need to go to Bellevue so I can have that long dread conversation with my parents. We also need to officially announce the news the will be parents. I'm certain everyone is aware; however, Ana hasn't told anyone the sex of our baby. We plan on telling everyone the news today. I'm so thankful that I'm able to be a part of this joyous announcement. I'm in awe at how much that I love our son even though I have only known of his existent for less than a day.

We head into the bedroom to get ready. Of course we both need to shower. Even though last night all we did was talk, cry, cuddle, and kiss I am desperate to be inside her. I ask if she wants to join me in the shower and she is hesitant at first. This completely catches me off guard. She said that she is not ashamed of her body now but she does feel uncomfortable with how much her body has changed. She reminds me that the last time I saw her naked in the shower was when she was about ten pounds lighter. I walk over and start trailing feather light kisses up the side of her neck until I reach her ear lobe. My hands caress the side of her belly and move up to luscious breasts. A moan escapes her mouth. I look into her deep blue eyes asking permission to remove her clothes. She makes a small nod. I gently undress her and then lead her into the shower. My erection is evident at how aroused I am by the sight of her. "Anastasia, trust me I do want you more than you will ever know. In the first few weeks of our relationship I always referred to us fucking. I have come to realize that I loved you even back then and to me it's no longer considered fucking. We have always made love and that love has created our son. The son you now are carrying for us. I don't want to do this in the shower. I want to wait and shower you with love. I want our first time being back together to be a very special memorable event." She looks deep into my eyes and places a very passionate kiss on my lips, which I willingly respond to.

We finished our shower, which took a lot of control on my behalf and I think Ana's too. I washed her from head to toe and gently massaged every one of her muscles. In return she did the same for me. We even helped dry each other off. After we both dressed I insisted that Ana sit on the bed while I brushed and dried each one of her beautiful strands of hair.

I have told Taylor to follow us in a separate vehicle. I want alone time with Ana. I want Ana to feel comfortable and able to talk openly with me. I know she trusts Taylor, but there might be something she will want to share about her pregnancy and I don't want to miss the opportunity for her to tell me. We take the R8. I noticed as Ana gets in that our time will be limited to her riding in it until after the baby is born. I also make a mental note that since Ana had planned on being off work this week I will also take the week off. I want us to start preparing a nursery and I want to take Ana shopping so she can pick out anything she wants for the nursery and maternity clothes as well. We head out of the parking garage and hit I-5. I reach over and grab Ana's hand knowing that as long as she is at my side, I will be okay today.


End file.
